This invention relates to stringed musical instruments such as mandolins or other stringed musical instruments having soundbox extension which provides enhanced structural integrity and sound quality for the instrument. In a preferred embodiment, the stringed instrument with soundbox extension is a mandolin, characterized by a mandolin body having a main soundbox with a soundbox extension that forms an inverted xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped soundbox extension is a hollow channel that traverses the neck and fingerboard, between the nut and the head. Likewise, the neck, fingerboard and strings of the mandolin traverse the extension channel. The soundbox extension provides enhanced structural integrity for the neck and fingerboard, as well as enhanced sound, power, and sustain providing increased area for resonation.
Not applicable
Not applicable
While they vary somewhat in appearance, conventional mandolins and stringed musical instruments in general, are characterized by a body defining a soundbox, with a neck and a mounted fingerboard extending form the body. The new and improved stringed musical instrument of this invention includes an extended soundbox which extends form the main soundbox of the instrument and defines an elongated xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped extension channel, and the neck of the instrument extends from the body across the extended soundbox channel. The extended soundbox both stabilizes the neck on the body of the instrument and projects resonance from the entire length of the main soundbox and the extended soundbox, rather than from just the main soundbox area, as is the case with conventional stringed instruments.
Bearing a slight resemblance to my invention is the Gibson mandolin, known as the Lyre mandolin, which is shown in the publication, Gibson Guitars 100 Years of an American Icon, page 30, by Walter Carter, Los Angeles General Publishing Group, 1994. That Gibson mandolin is characterized by a pair of curved arms extending from a base, and the neck and fingerboard extend from the base and rests on a solid narrow crosspiece that connects the arms. While it had a distinctive appearance, it was criticized by Roger Siminoff, in the referenced publication as having poor tone, power, and sustain. Roger Seminoff built a Lyre Mandolin in 1975 and even though the Lyre Mandolin has existed for about a hundred years, it has never gone into production.
The mandolin with soundbox extension of the present invention represents an improvement over conventional mandolins and the Lyre Mandolin, in several regards. First, the mandolin with soundbox extension is characterized by enhanced sound quality having excellent tone, power, and sustain, since the extended soundbox increases the area through which the sound of the instrument resonates. The sound difference between the mandolin of this invention and conventional mandolins can be readily detected by applying a stroke to the strings of the mandolin of this invention followed by applying a stroke of equal force to a conventional mandolin.
Second, the tuning of the mandolin of this invention is not affected by temperature and humidity changes to the same extent as is the tuning of conventional mandolins. There is less flexing in the area where tension from the strings is resisted and thus, the mandolin stays tuned better. The pull of the strings is distributed between the neck and the extended soundbox, which reduces the strain of the neck, thus causing tuning of the instrument to be less affected.
Third, the mandolin of this invention can be tuned by plucking the strings and touching the extended soundbox to the player""s ear at an area near the head of the mandolin to perceive the true sound, even in a noisy environment or where other instruments are being tuned.
Fourth, unlike conventional mandolins, the mandolin of this invention does not require a strong joint where the neck joins the main body of the soundbox because the neck is further joined to the extended soundbox at its forward most extremity, near the head.
Fifth, since the mandolin neck is supported at both ends, the mandolin of this invention does not require a truss rod extending through the neck to prevent the neck from warping.
Sixth, while the conventional mandolin resonates only in the soundbox area, the mandolin of this invention resonates in the soundbox plus the soundbox extension, thus providing a more powerful, richer and longer-lasting sound.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a new and improved stringed musical instrument having a soundbox extension which increases the area of resonation enhancing sound quality during playing of the instrument.
The second objective of this invention is to provide a stringed musical instrument having a soundbox extension which enhances the structural integrity of the instrument.
The third objective of this invention is to provide a stringed musical instrument with soundbox extension, in which the soundbox extension attaches to the neck near the head of the instrument, thus eliminating the need for a conventional truss rod extending through the neck of the instrument.
The final objective of this invention is to provide a stringed musical instrument that includes a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped soundbox extension that is an open channel extending from the main soundbox, a neck traversing the extension channel, a fingerboard provided on the neck, and multiple strings traversing the fingerboard.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a stringed musical instrument such as a mandolin having a soundbox extension which provides enhanced structural integrity and enhanced resonance, sound quality and sustain during playing of the instrument. While the stringed musical instrument with soundbox extension can be adapted for virtually any type of stringed musical instrument, a preferred embodiment of the instrument is characterized by a mandolin having a soundbox extension that extends from the mandolin main soundbox, defining a generally xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped extension channel traversing the neck, strings and fingerboard. A neck on which is mounted a fingerboard and the neck which terminates in the head extends from the mandolin main soundbox across the extension channel. The soundbox extension provides enhanced structural integrity to the instrument, as well as enhanced sound quality, tone and sustain by increasing the area for sound resonation.